kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. It is the debut of Shauta Combo and the imaginary Renai Combo. Synopsis As Eiji becomes smitten with the elder Yumi sister, Akira tries to reach out to her sudden obsession with being the most beautiful under her awakened desire. Plot With Eiji enraptured by Yumi's otherworldly beauty, so much so that he imagines a "Love Combo" for OOO. Date is unaffected as he demands the Yummy Egg before a school of Ei Yummy to cover their escape as Date and Ankh fight the monsters. The next day, as Rei is frantic over location of Yumi in light of the upcoming conference, Hina tends to Eiji's love sickness while Kougami gives Akira the results of his medical check up and current total of Cell Medals while Maki is making upgrades to the Birth CLAWs. At the Aqua Museum Lab for business promotion, Rei is confronted by Yumi as she has the newly hatched Ei-Sai Yummy hold her sister captive so she can take her sister's place as company president. Seeing Yumi on TV, Akira heads to the Cous Coussier to borrow Shintaro as he helps Hina and Ankh snap Eiji out of it. Akira arrives at the Aqua Museum Lab as Yumi reveals her reasons to Rei of her sudden change of behavior. Akira arrives, revealing he is unaffected by Yumi's beauty as he prefers the old her before reminding her of their time in the Sahara and managing to snap her out of her desire. However, the Ei-Sai Yummy attacks Akira while the Sakura sisters run out of harm's way. With Shintaro covering him, Akira becomes Kamen Rider Birth and uses the upgraded Drill Arm to take most of the Cell Medals from the Yummy. With the Gamel-element gone, the large Ei Yummy that remained turns into the giant Itomakiei Yummy. By then, Ankh and Hina drag Eiji to the fight before Kazari arrives to bar their path. Eventually, leaving Kazari to wait for them, the two manage to snap Eiji out of the Yummy's spell by having Eiji turn into Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Greeed as the Itomakiei Yummy emerges. While Akira tends to Yumi's injuries from the collapsing roof, with Rei begging her sister for forgiveness of causing all of this, Kamen Rider OOO has trouble dealing with his two opponents before Ankh tells him to use his Taka Head's vision to take Mezool's Shachi Medal from Kazari. Despite the Itomakiei Yummy's interference, Kamen Rider OOO manages to get the Shachi Medal and uses the complete set of Mezool's Medals to become Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo. With his new water-based powers, Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo overpowers the Itomakiei Yummy on land and sea before destroying the monster with the Octo Banish Scanning Charge. As Eiji reveals he has no memory of being under the Ei-Sai Yummy's influence, Yumi thanks Akira before being taken to the hospital to fully recover. Though Shintaro asks him if he is fine that he and Yumi are parting ways, Akira tells him that he has still got business to take care of. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Unagi **Legs - Batta, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Shauta Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Reporter: *Secretary: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***+One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *First appearance of Shauta Combo. **Despite Shauta Combo debuting in this episode, it doesn't play the Combo's theme. ***Even though Shauta Combo's theme, Shout Out, was announced later, it doesn't play in the series. However, it does play in Movie War Mega Max. *Archive footage from this episode of a lovestruck Eiji repeatedly slapping Ankh on the back of the head is seen in a flashback montage in Heisei Generations FINAL. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice, Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice, Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire and Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo. DSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢思い出と恋と海のコンボ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢思い出と恋と海のコンボ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode